Tigger's Clues: All Elements of Questions, Clues and Answers Season 1
Notebook: 'Candace's Notebook (up until Candace Goes to Florida) Snack Time *'Question: 'What else could Tigger want with his snack? *'Clues: **1. A cup **2. A straw **3. An apple *'Answer:' Apple Juice *'Incorrect answer: '''Put the apple in a cup and slurp it up with a straw What Time is it For Tigger? *'Question: What time is it? *'''Clues: **1. A blanket **2. A book **3. A pillow *'Answer: '''Naptime *'Incorrect answer: Wrap the pillow in a blanket and read it a story Thomas's Birthday *'Question: '''What could Thomas's favorite party game be? *'Clues: **1. A Map **2. A Chest **3. Gold *'Answer: '''Treasure Hunt *'Incorrect answer: Put the gold of the chest & put map in the chest Tigger's Story Time *'Question: '''What story could Tigger want to read? *'Clues: **1. Bricks **2. A wolf **3. A pig *'Answer: '''The Three Little Pigs *'Incorrect answer: The Little Pig Who Cried Wolf What Does Tigger Need? *'Question: '''What does Tigger need to do? *'Clues: **1. Bubbles **2. A towel **3. Donald Duck *'Answer: '''A bath *'Incorrect answer: Bubble Sandwich Tigger's Favorite Song *'Question: '''What song could Tigger want to sing? *'Clues: **1. A duck **2. A barn **3. A tune C-C-C-G-A-A-G *'Answer: '''Old MacDonald Had a Farm *'Incorrect answer: Rubber Duck Had a Barn, E-I-E-I-O Adventures in Art *'Question: '''What could Tigger want to paint? *'Clues: **1. A door **2. A window **3. A roof *'Answer: '''A house *'Incorrect answer: A car Tigger Goes to the Beach *'Question: '''What else do we need to bring to the beach? *'Clues: **1. A basket **2. A blanket **3. A sandwich *'Answer: '''A picnic *'Incorrect answer: Bury a sandwich and basket in the sand and cover it with a blanket Pretend Time *'Question: '''What could Tigger pretend to be? *'Clues: **1. A wooden stick **2. A bandage **3. A stethoscope *'Answer: '''A doctor *'Incorrect answer: Putting a Bandage on a Wooden Stick and then steth it A Snowy Day *'Question: '''What could Tigger want to do in the snow? *'Clues: **1. A carrot **2. A hat **3. A snowball *'Answer: '''Build a snowman *'Incorrect answer: Put the snowball in the hat and have a snowball sundae with a carrot on top The Trying Game *'Question: '''What could Tigger want to try to do today? *'Clues: **1. A Picture Candace and Tigger **2. Pencils **3. Tigger *'Answer: '''Draw a picture *'Incorrect answer: put the pencil it Tigger with the Picture Tigger Wants to Play a Game! *'Question: '''What game could Tigger want to play next? *'Clues: **1. A tape player **2. A tape cassette **3. A chair *'Answer: '''Musical Chairs *'Incorrect answer: Musical Bears The Grow Show! (aka: What Does Tigger Want to Do Outside?) *'Question: '''What could Tigger want to do outside today? *'Clues: **1. Dirt **2. A watering can **3. Seeds *'Answer: '''Plant a garden *'Incorrect answer: Put the seeds and the dirt in the watering can and mix it all up Tigger Wants to Play a Song Game! *'Question: '''What song game could Tigger want to play? *'Clues: **1. A sun **2. Rain **3. A spider *'Answer: '''Itsy-Bitsy Spider *'Incorrect answer: The "Sunny Spider That Gets Caught in the Rain" Song Goofy's Favorite Nursery Rhyme (aka: What Is Goofy's Favorite Nursery Rhyme?) *'Question: '''What could Goofy's favorite nursery rhyme be? *'Clues: **1. A moon **2. A cow **3. The word "jump" *'Answer: '''Hey Diddle Diddle *'Incorrect answer: "Does the moon jump?" Winnie the Pooh Comes Over *'Question: '''What could Tigger want to do when Winnie the Pooh comes over? *'Clues: **1. Candace **2. A smile **3. A camera *'Answer: '''Take a picture and say, "Smile!" *'Incorrect answer: Want Candace to make the camera smile What Does Tigger Want to Make? *'Question: '''What could Tigger want to make? *'Clues: **1. Macaroni* **2. A Frame **3.Glue *'Answer: '''A macaroni picture frame *'Incorrect answer: Put gule on his frame with macroni Tigger's News! *'Question: '''What could Tigger want to tell us? *'Clues: **1. Phineas **2. Ferb **3. A bottle *'Answer: '''A baby *'Incorrect answer:' Phineas' and Ferb have a new bottle What Is Tigger Afraid Of? *'Question: '''What could Tigger be afraid of? *'Clues: **1. Drops of water **2. A cloud **3. This sound button boom ***'Answer: '''A thunderstorm *'Incorrect answer: Water sound button cloud What Story Does Tigger Want to Play *'Question: '''What story could Tigger want to play? *'Clues: **1. A bowl **2. A chair **3. A bear *'Answer: '''Goldilocks and The Three Bears *'Incorrect answer: '''A bear that put her bowl on top of a chair Category:Navigation Templates Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Lists